


Miracle Gamers

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuugi enters a tournament in a disguise- he meets Atem and Yami there.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Miracle Gamers

Mutou Yuugi blinks tiredly at the computer's screen; he started reading fanfiction after overhearing his crush Anzu talking about it with his friends; he was surprised that he was listed there, seemed 'Duel Monster' that aired on the 'Card Game Channel' had its own section under 'TV'.

Since he was duel monster's champion for three years in a row it made sense that he would be there. Sennen Yami was also there, he always came in second from him and then there was Kaiba Seto who was always third. Akhenamkhanen Atem was surprisingly there, he only entered one year and beat both Yami and Kaiba.

All the season duellist was there!

Yuugi leans back in his seat, then glances over towards the clock. It was just passed two in the morning, he could not believe how long he been reading these stories. Some were good, others were nad and others still he just wanted to burn from his memories and never dwell upon them again.

"Wish I never read that just before the opening tournament," Yuugi mumbles to himself as he pushing himself away from the desk and spin in the chair, standing he starts walking towards the hotel's bed only to fall flat on his face. Moaning he pushed up on his hands and knees to see just what he had fallen on.

It was his leather pants.

There was not really his, he won them last year during the tournament from Yami. Who for some reason made an odd bet with one of his friends, asking that if he did not win that year he would give the champion his best pants. He brought them with him to return them to Yami.

Yuugi had taken them out while reading on fan fiction about them. It was an epic love story between the Yuugi and Yami, which spoke of their forbidden and undying love that they could not have due to them being rivals.

Yuugi liked that story. The character that was meant to be him was nothing like himself, but he liked how they saw him.

Suddenly Yuugi burst out laughing. It was strange that this story came together from a pair of leather pants. Yuugi and Yami have never spoken to each other outside a dueling match; he was not too sure how Yami's character worked in real life, but he doubted he would do half of the things that were written.

The same for Atem. Yuugi only played that one matched with the genius gamer, who on his first time playing in a tournament managed to get second place. Yuugi had shaken his hand after and said 'good game'. The match itself did not talk, only to announce the cards in play.

There was a story called 'Good Game', like with Yami it spoke of Atem and him being more than just players. But lustful gamers; it was based on their match but really card that came into play had a double meaning.

Yuugi was red in the face by the end of it.

Of course, knowing that this would never happen, he did not let him bother him so much.

What amazed him again was how people saw him as a character; he was always humble with his wins. One story had him as a truly horrible person who laughed at his opponents. Another wrote as him person who was bored with life and bored with beating the 'lesser' beings.

One story was sort of like a coming to age one; now Yuugi himself in real life always without fail, wore his baggy jeans and baggy shirts or jumpers. He had dried blonde hair that covered and hid his face, it fell with passed his shoulders. Thick glasses would be seen from within the messy hair, and part of his mouth and chain. That story involved had him cutting his hair, wearing fancy clothes and make-up for some reason; he showed him to be a pretty boy under all that nerd look.

Truth be told, Yuugi had baby fat still. His hair was long because of a promise with his friend Ryo, his eyes were big and bright, however, he needed the glasses because of spending most of his youth playing games for long periods of time, focusing on what was close in front of him.

Yuugi sat on his rear staring down at the leather pants. An idea formed into his mind. Shoving his hand into his pocket he took out his phone and flicking it open he got up the number of one of the few duellist he did contact outside of tournaments.

Kaiba Seto.

Yuugi viewed Kaiba as his true rival, he was also a frienemy and classmate. And one of the richest people he knew.

So he came to no surprise that Kaiba slash Yuugi fictions was there. If Kaiba ever found out about the fan fiction site with their many stories, he could likely sue somebody … or try to make money from it.

"Ah! Good morning Kaiba-kun," Yuugi greets with a small nod forgetting that he could not be seen, "Sorry to bother you so early in the morning and the morning of the beginn-"

"Get on with it Mutou!" Kaiba snaps on the other end of the phone, "What do you want?"

"A makeover." Yuugi said simply he could almost hear Kaiba's working through the phone, trying to work out why his most hated rival wants a makeover. A small snort made Yuugi smile.

"So you want do one to recognize you," Kaiba says with a laugh, "Yes, I can see why you want to after last year. Fine! There will be people in your room in about ten minutes."

"Thank you very much Kaiba," Yuugi said with a smile and gave the phone and nod of thanks, "I am grateful that you would t-"

"Shut it Mutou." Kaiba snaps, Yuugi blinks at the sound of typing coming from down the phone; he seemed Yuugi was not the only one playing on the computer and not sleeping before the matches, "I am not doing it to help you; this could work out best for me. Picking off the smaller duellist who don't know it's you will save me the trouble."

"Of course." Yuugi replies biting out a laugh, "Thank you again. See you later."

Yuugi heard the phone of the other end being clicked down, he sighs lightly and stands. Walking the rest of the way to the bed he flops down, he glances over to the table. Upon the table were his three decks, along with his leather bumbag he turned into his deck holder. His duel disk system was on the chair, ready for the duels.

Yuugi closes his eyes, trying to remember when he was a nobody; it had been hard to get people to fight him at first because none knew his strength. Now they waited in line to duel him, because of this he never played for the first four days of the opening tournament; he could get in on the last day.

Yuugi smiles going forward to this now, it was a long time since he could play without people looking at him with stars in their stars.

A knock on the door came, quickly standing Yuugi hurries for the door. Then he fell and landed on his knees, blinking he turns around like before to see what he could have tripped on. Nothing. Yuugi had tripped over thin air.

"I must be more tired than I thought," Yuugi mumbles to himself as he stands again, he made it to the door without further tripping.

On opening it he had to leap back as an army of people marched into the room, watching come in Yuugi could not help but shake his head; Kaiba had too much money that he did not know what to do with it half the time. Suddenly two men grabbed Yuugi's arms either side, he jerked his head to look side to side, surprised that they appeared there.

"Mutou-sama, Kaiba-sama has given as orders to listen to everything you say about your new look." The twin suited men said the union, for some reason they were wearing sunglasses.

'Wonder if they practice talking together like that?' Yuugi thinks as he finds himself he lifted and carried across the room, the people all were dressed in black in some form or another. Silver boxes were being opened left, right and centre to the point where Yuugi did not know where to look.

A hairdresser's chair had somehow found its way into the room when Yuugi was looking, he been placed in the seat and someone took off his glasses.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" A woman asks, pulling his hair back for a closer look.

"Er... just after dinner I took a shower, that was about eightish or half eight." Yuugi answers the unseen woman.

"I'll wash it again." The same woman said with a hum to her voice, not impressed by his hair at all.

"Okay..." Yuugi replies trying to smile at her, but he could tell she was no longer paying any attention to him.

Yuugi made mentioned on how he wanted to look. There was a round of nods and then they set off to work.

For the next few hours, Yuugi was subject to a different kind of experience. He had his hair done, face creamed, his body encased in mud, finger and toenails cleaned and scrapped apart, someone had come along and measured his whole body. While laying during the calmer moments, Yuugi slept deeply, the rich tea someone had given him made sure of that.

When it was all over someone actually carried him into bed where he got a couple more hours sleep. In was nine-thirty when he was awoken, he was dragged over and dressed.

Now standing in front of a full-length giant mirror, that he knew did not come standard with the room, he almost fell over for no apparent reason. He really got what he asked for.

Yuugi's face was in full view, with light blonde framing his forehead and cheeks. His hair was the same spikes that Yami and Atem wore, only his was the same size as his head and he did not have red tips with the black that now ran through, his hair was purple.

A leather black vest and black leather pants hugged his form, in fact, he did not notice that he had a figure like this. Black ankle graced his feet, wrapped in silver metal. Around his wrists were black and silver bracelets, the same for his neck. It wore a silver chain with a golden framed square, having a closer look it was about the size of a duel monster's card.

Reaching for it he lifts it to his face and grins as clicks it open, there really was a duel monster inside.

Slifer The Sky Dragon.

The three Egyptian God cards came with the title, whoever won these would be passed on to them. However, Yuugi always gives Obelisk the Tormentor to Kaiba at the start and The Winged Dragon of Ra to Bakura Ryo, while keeping Slifer himself.

Of course, Yuugi never used Slifer into the final part of the tournament, always thinking these gave him an unfair advantage.

"Mutou-sama," A man said bowing as he near him, "The opening ceremony has already begun. Duellist will be competing soon."

"Thank you very much," Yuugi says as he turns to him, giving him a small bow also, "And for all your help. Thank you." He clicked the golden frame shut and turns to the table where his decks and duel disk were.

However three people was standing there, one had his leather bumbag, another had his duel disk and the last had his grandfather's bandanna. Yuugi was about to reach out and thank them when they suddenly were right there. His bumbag was being wrapped on, his duel disk was strapped on and his grandfather's bandanna was being tied around his head.

"Er...thanks. Thank you very much..." Yuugi said with a nervous laugh, he turns to the mirror again, the bandanna was tied on just like his grandfather wore his, the new purple-dyed hair at the back was still seen.

Yuugi fought the desire to check if his cards, id and money were in his bumbag; he reasoned that these people worked for Kaiba, so that they had no reason for them to take anything and if they did Kaiba most likely make sure that their lives would no longer be worth living.

Yuugi nods his head as he passes the many people bowing to him, he made it to the door without any tripping over his own feet. As he went through the open door that a person held open for him, he hurries down the overly large hallway.

The whole top floor only had four rooms on it, whereas the bottom could have up to 400 rooms. Yuugi's room was three times the size of his house. There was Yami, Kaiba, Mai and himself on this room, but he had yet to see any of them since coming.

The elevator was already ready and waiting for him when he got there, walking on he quickly pushed the button with the floor that had the restaurant on it. There he waits, watching the numbers count down.

The doors slid open and Yuugi walks through; he stepped right onto the restaurant floor. Where he was stood, it was a small platform. There was three steps in front of him and leading off on both sides was slopes. Table and chairs were everywhere on the main floor, there was wide spaces between a certain number or group of tables, it was broken up by colours.

Purples was where seasonal duellist ate, which was far to his right had the lest a number of tables. On his right just not as far, was red, blue and yellow tables; these were the ones who were trying to break into a seasonal and often came to the much bigger tournaments. To his left was orange, green and pink; these was first-timers and made up a great number of challenges. To his far left was white, black and grey, this was the children's tables; one had to be fourteen and over to compete with the rest. The children's tournament was sixes to thirteen-year-olds, the winner of the adults would have a mock duel with the winner of the children's during the closing of the tournament.

Yuugi glances at his duel disk, the information about his duelling history was on there. He only needed to scan it over code and he was recognized as Mutou Yuugi. Biting his lip softy he walks forward, more people were coming out of the elevators behind him and he had to make a move.

Yuugi went down the stairs, suddenly he was staring at his foot and the ceiling. Blinking on his back he simply stared wondering why the ceiling was in before him. Jerking the leg that was in the air forward he sat up and blinked at a sign with bold letters on it that reads: 'WATCH YOUR STEP'

Yuugi felt someone slipping their arm under his armpit, he bent oddly as he stood up with a wobble. Turning to thank the one who helped him he was speechless when he came face to face with Akhenamkhanen Atem.

"You okay?" The tanned red-eyed young man asks with a bit of a smirk at the other's shocked reaction.

"F.f.f.f.. ...fffff.f...f...," Yuugi opens his mouth wide and took a sharp intake of breath, "FINE!" he screams out at last, quickly seeing his mistake he clapped his hands over his mouth and stared glassy eyes at the challenger.

"That's good to hear." Atem said with that same smirk, "Are you one of my fans?"

Yuugi blinks at this, he was not sure how to respond, he had heard that Atem was very vain. A slow smile came on Yuugi's face, so big his eyes closed with it. Tilting his head slightly he opens his eyes to gaze at the one time duellist.

"Yes, but not just yours." Yuugi answers sweetly his nervousness gone and with it his stutter, "I also like Sennen Yami's gameplay. But most of all, I respect and admire Kaiba-kun's."

"Oh?" Atem said dully losing all interest in him, "Well have fun." With that, her stalks off and waves to some female duellists who were giggling and pointing at him.

"Good morning." A familiar voice draws out from behind, turning he saw Kaiba smirking at him, "You better get something to eat, people are already leaving for the first matches." The taller teen walked passed with his head held high, which Yuugi believe that he heard what he had said moments ago. "Don't think you win this year," Kaiba hisses out as he pauses shortly, when moving on he hisses again, "I have an all-new lineup, and I know you have three decks this year."

Yuugi blinks as he watches him go, a small smile played on his face as he turns to the direction of the food and starts walking. Though he still did not know where to eat, if he ate in the purple table section then he would be labelled as a top player and many would look into him. There was also the question of his name, whoever he duels, his name would come up as the opposite side.

'Nickname!' Yuugi remembers as he waits in line, 'Some people do not use their real names!' Grabbing a tray he moves a step forward, 'I only used my real name because when tournaments first started years back you had to use it, but most people today have aliases!'

Yuugi quickly plated up his food and moved on, he chose not to use his duel disk to buy the meal and used real money instead. After all, he had yet to change his name.

Turning Yuugi blinks towards the tables again, he then walks towards the red tables. There was no solid rule that a person not allowed in the other colours, it was more a sign of respect for older and seasonal duellist, any who sat on the tables that were not meant for them was most likely to be duel first because they viewed this as a sign of a challenge.

As he reached the red tables, he could feel many eyes on him. He felt his face redden, he never thought he would hate not wearing his glasses so much, the contacts were nice and everything, but he realized how much he hid behind them; now with no glasses nor his hair for cover, Yuugi felt opening exposed.

Taking a seat he knew he was not welcome there, he also could tell who the other people were not welcome there.

Glancing around as he took his first bite, he sees Yami's table. Now Yami had the right to sat at the purple table, however, he always sat with the seasonal duellist. Which was something Yuugi wanted to do, he did not know how to talk to others. Unless it was about gameplay he was fine, but after a while, most people wanted to move on to other topics but Yuugi would still be happily chatting away about the games he played. And then there was another duellist who he could talk to a degree, but then they would talk about how they wanted to beat him and he loses heart.

"More misfits has joined the ranks!" Yuugi hears and turning he sees Jonouchi a seasonal duellist walking passed with his tray, oddly enough he was not talking about Yuugi but a group of loud young duellist sitting right next to Yami's and his friend's table. "Mind if I sit?" The blonde asks Yuugi, who quickly nods.

Yuugi smiles as he starts eating again, the taller teen flops down right across from him and began eating as well. Feeling a gaze Yuugi glancing over to Jonouchi, who was staring at him while eating.

"I feel like I saw yous somewhere before," Jonouchi said at last, he frowns deeply, "Have we met before?"

"We have," Yuugi admits knowing full well that he was not able to lie, a bluff he was a master at when playing but not talk to talk.

"Really? Where?" Jonouchi asks a little more interested now.

"You may have seen me during the West Winter Tour," Yuugi answers this was true, they met many times but never really spoken other than the three times they played each other, "I was there. We even had a duel, but it was friendly."

"Really? Well that makes sense," Jonouchi mumbles with a nod, "I had a lot of friendly matches at that tour. So what's your name?"

"..." Yuugi smile froze on his face, his mind rushed to find an answer, "Hikari Heba."

"Hikari Heba? Then I'll just call you Heba, that alright?" Jonouchi asks as he drops his spoon and grins at him while holding up a hand over the table.

"That is fine," Yuugi says as he takes the hand and gave it a firm shake, both young men then returned to their breakfast. "May I call you Jonouchi-kun?"

"No problem." Jonouchi answers pleased that his name was known. Then he looked him up and down, "You based your look on Yami right?"

Yuugi turns completely red and gave a shy nod, "It was both Sennen-san and Akhenamkhanen-san."

"Wow! I am impressed that someone actually managed to spit that guy's name out!" Jonouchi shouts with eyes wide and a laughing grin on his face, "No one ever says his name right! Everyone called him Pharaoh because he is sooo up himself."

"I think the term your thinking of, is confidence." Akhenamkhanen Atem's voice came from behind Jonouchi, the blonde jerked his head round. Red eyes glared at the other duellist, "Yes Jonouchi?"

"Na, I think I got it right the first time," Jonouchi says as he turns back to his meal and gave a wink to Yuugi, "Right Heba?"

"..I..Ii.. ..." Yuugi began to stutter again, he stares red face into his food, 'I wished I never read those stories!' His mind screamed at him.

"Yo Atem, scaring people again?" Another voice came, Yuugi blinks as he notices whose voice it was; Sennen Yami. "You really got to stop doing that, or you'll never get any friends."

The second strongest duellist in the world sat down next to Jonouchi, who gave him a nod. Yami placed his tray of half-finished food down and got himself comfortable. Yuugi stares, Yami had confidences of a different kind than Atem, however, unlike Atem's who seemed to scare people away from him, Yami's seemed to drew people in.

It was then Yuugi notices that Atem had a tray full of food, he must have been looking for a place to sit. The tanned other teen snorts at Yami's words and took a sit on the other side of Jonouchi.

Jonouchi was almost growling at them both, "What the hell are you two hotshots doing sitting by us! We didn't give permission! Right, Heba!"

"Heba?" Atem asks turning to Yuugi who blinks at him, then remembering that was him he quickly nods. He ducks his head down, staring into his meal again.

"Hikari Heba." Yuugi replies while staring at his eggs, "It very nice to meet you Akhenamkhanen-san and Sennen-san."

"Wow! He did it again!" Jonouchi exclaims as he points over the table, "No mistaking it neither!"

"I did not know we began eggs?" Yami said with a laugh as he dug into his remaining food, "Hikari, while not speak to us instead of the food."

Yuugi only brings his head up, he glances towards Yami who did not look bothered by this, Atem on the other hand was frowning at him.

'Sennen-san was raised in the USA, right? And Akhenamkhanen-san is Egypt.' Yuugi thinks as he watches as Atem at last starts to eat, 'So they wouldn't know that its polite to bow while introducing one's self where I was raised...'

"So Heba! Where are you duelling first?" Jonouchi asks eagerly to talk, "I'm heading for the park!"

"But its raining..." Yuugi points out as he turns to look over to the large windows, heavy rain beat against the side of the building, causing water to run down like a waterfall. "I like the rain."

"I like the heat better," Atem said almost forceful and deep frown, Yuugi looked down thinking he said something wrong.

"I think snow in the best," Yami spoke up calmly making Yuugi peer his way, Atem for a moment looked upset about something.

"Sennen-san, Akhenamkhanen-san are you both friends?" Yuugi suddenly asks as he looked from on to the other. The pair turned to each other looked through Jonouchi as if he was not there.

"We spoke like five times," Yami answers turning to him after a moment's thought, "During that year he was here. Other than that, we do not know each other."

"Do you want to know each other?" Yuugi asks feeling braver when talking to Yami, he gave a quick glance to Atem showing he was addressing him as well.

"I know that Atem wants friends." Yami replies with a smirk as he looked at the other from the corner of his eyes, "And that the way he speaks to people makes them feel small."

Yuugi claps his hand together making them all startle, he smiles brightly at them. "I want friends too! I have a really hard time making friends!"

"Really?" Atem questions with narrow eyes, "You don't seem like the type that wouldn't make friends."

"A...a.." Yuugi gulps out as he loses his smile, Atem quickly sees his mistake and tries to says something but Yami beats him to it.

"We'll be your friends." Yami answers with a tight smile, he wasn't looking at him anymore, "But know this, if this is some sort of trick then I'll made your life a living hell."

'Okay, that kind is something that Kaiba would say.' Yuugi thinks as he blinks at him, then gives him his best smile. "I don't really understand, but okay."

"Then we're friends?" Atem said firmly but there was something underlined in his voice. Jonouchi grins had the tanned teen, and so did Yami who gave him a nod.

"Yes." Yuugi said with a nod he smiles at the other, "Tell me what deck do you enjoy playing with the most?"The three sitting before him suddenly seemed cold, blinking Yuugi glances to each one, tilting his head. "What is wrong?"

"We don't talk about duelling during and after play game." Jonouchi answers a little icy, seeing Yuugi's confused face he went on, "Look, most people get buddy-buddy with us solely to get informant out of us."

"Ah. I have failed as a friend then?" Yuugi asks turning to each of them, they suddenly did not want to know who he was.

"Yes, you have." Yami said bluntly as he stood, "Have a nice time during the tournament Hikari, if you don't lose or drop out maybe we get a chance to play against each other."

Atem stands as well, he never said a thing to him, he just walked off. Yami nods his head and leaves. Jonouchi sat there watching Yuugi for a moment as if trying to work him out, then he too stands and wanders away, giving Yuugi a small wave.

"I thought friends with the same hobbies talked about it together..." Yuugi moans out, feeling sad, "I'm never going to get true friends am I."

"So you want friends huh?" A rough voice came from behind, turning in his seat he seesInsector Haga grinning nastily at him. "How about we be your friends?" Dinosaur Ryuzaki steps out from behind Haga with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"But first how about a duel?" Ryuzaki says as he stares at him, "And since you think you're strong enough to be sitting here, how about Haga and I against you."

"A two on one duel?!" Yuugi asks feeling excited, he had duelled with both before but never together, "That sounds great! I would love to duel both of you!"

"Then its settled," Haga said grinning, he slapped Ryuzaki's waiting hand, "Because of the rain we must duel inside, the hotel is letting out their grand ballrooms out for the duellist."

"Okay." Yuugi cries out as he stands, he grabs his tray and was about to take it to the tins when he was stopped.

"Leave it there, someone else can collect it." Ryuzaki says as he stands in Yuugi's way, he grabbed it off on his and drops it back on the table, "Now let's go!"

"Yeah, sure," Yuugi answers with a smile, the pair turn and he quickly follows. These two like him, was two of the oldest duellists, rivals that hated more than anyone, 'Wonder if they know it's me? When I first jointed Duellist Kingdom I had my hair cut shorter and did not wear my glasses.'

Yuugi brought his left arm up and started pushing buttons on his duel disk, he went to the settling and began rewriting his name. Then he looked at his Friend's list, Kaiba was the only one listed on there, so he was the only one who knew of his name charged.

Walking down the walks rather than going onto the elevator he saw many others did the same, they poured down moving in a tight pack. It seemed like forever he stood there, taking a few steps at a time but in the end, they reached the grand ballrooms.

As soon as he walked further in he saw the top players, normal duellists had formed a large circle around them and did not get closer to the invisible walls. When some noticed Haga and Ryuzaki they too had this 'wall'. Yuugi walks along behind them, he glanced all around himself. He could not remember the last time he played during the first day on a tournament, there was so many people it was amazing how long these tournaments had come since his beginning.

Soon they were right in the centre of the room, Haga and Ryuzaki were preparing their decks and Yuugi started doing the same. Purple eyes widen when he noticed the fourth deck, glancing around he lifts it out and stares at it. A piece if paper was stick inside the few cards.

"'Use this for now.'" Yuugi reads aloud and grins, Kaiba was giving him a new deck to play with, "Trying to made it harder for me? I already did that myself." he gazes up at the pair who was talking among themselves and grins; having a new deck means he was not familiar with the play, it was hard to charge a style. 'There was also another reason Kaiba-kun has given me this deck,' Yuugi thinks as he stares at it, 'This year there is double teams play, designed to half the number of duellist towards the up... looks like Kaiba-kun as chosen me.'

"Oi! Heba!" Yuugi turns to see Jonouchi waving at him with both arms over his head, "What are you doing?!"

"Duelling!" Yuugi calls him with a bright smile, happy that Jonouchi was talking to him, "They invited me!"

"You can't duel both of them!" Jonouchi cries out in outrage, then he turns to Haga and Ryuzaki who was glaring.

Yuugi notices Atem and Yami standing in the crowd, only because of the 'wall' that was around them, it was not as big as when they was walking along than in the crowd watching another's duel.

"Their both seasonal duellist!" Jonouchi shouts as he walks closer to Yuugi, "Have you signed in yet?!"

"No, we are just about to now." Yuugi answers by pointing to the pair nearing them.

"That's it! I'll play with you!" Jonouchi cries out as he lifts his duel disk, Yuugi notices the seasonal duellists around them, including Atem and Yami, palm face; Atem glares at Yuugi and Yami gives him a bored look.

'They think this is a setup?!' Yuugi thinks as lifts his duel disk up to both his opponents, "Its fine, Jonouchi-kun. I can play by myself."

"You heard him," A female voice shouts from behind, suddenly Jonouchi was dragged from behind by women with giant breasts, "Just let him play, he will learn soon enough."

"Wait!" Jonouchi says tries to reach out for Yuugi.

"Lets sign in, shall we Haga-kun, Ryuzaki-kun." Yuugi says as he holds up his duel disk, "Two-on-one."

"Make that two-on-two." A dark deep and angry voice hisses out, Yuugi raises his eyebrows at Kaiba standing there. This caused more people to gather around, "I know what you two are up to."

Suddenly there was the sound of many people whispering around them, Yuugi felt a smile tug at his lips; he was right in thinking that Kaiba wanted him to be his partner, and he bet his best deck that this new deck given him would complement Kaiba's dragon based deck.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi cheers in delight as his rival stood in front of Haga and Ryuzaki holding up his own duel disk to theirs. Yuugi quickly came forward to hold up his own.

The pair looked very sour now, Yuugi guessed that they truly knew it was him now. Yuugi hands his deck to Ryuzaki, he hands to Kaiba, Kaiba carefully places his into Haga's shaking hands, while Haga gave his to Yuugi. The four shuffled each other's deck in full view of everyone and then gave it back to the person it belongs to; they each placed their decks into their duel disks and their Life Points blinked onto their main screens.

"Hikari." Kaiba greets with a nod as he comes to stand beside him, "Haga managed to find a leak, as always."

"I thought as much..," Yuugi says with a laugh, he raised his duel disk up with his new deck, "Seeing as this was in my cardholder, I'm guessing you want me to be your partner this year."

"Shut up Hikari," Kaiba snaps out and gave the smaller teen a full glare, "Or else many people are going to be challenging you. You better not get knocked out."

Yuugi did not shrink back in fear at the death glare Kaiba threw his way, he was far too used to it. Instead, he smiles boldly with the confidence he had during his duels.

"I should be saying the to you Kaiba," Yuugi says with a strong voice as he turns to face the challengers; together both Kaiba and he held their arms in front of them, taking their first hand of cards out and shout together, "Let's Duel!" Haga and Ryuzaki also shouted these words.

The disk system beeps loudly, and at random a colour appeared on it. Haga was first with green, followed by Yuugi who was yellow, then Ryuzaki as red came up and lastly blue for Kaiba.

"So I overheard you talking about friend." Kaiba said as he focuses at his cards in hand, "You're still going on about that?"

"Yes." Yuugi answers at he smiled down at his new deck, it really was a compliment, "I am not in it to win it, I want to make some friends for the same interests as me."

"So you choose Atem and Yami." Kaiba spat out their names, Yuugi watched and listened as Haga summoned a monster weak-looking bug monster to the field and placed a card face down on the field.

"I never went to them," Yuugi said raising his voice, it always deepens whenever he was in his element, "They came to me after Jonouchi-kun sat with me, and it does not matter anyway! It seems like they don't want to be friends with me."

"Turn End," Haga shouts as he points to Yuugi, "Your Move."

"My Move!" Yuugi cries out as he reaches for a card and pulling it out the places with the other in his hand, "I Summon my Knight of Dark Dragons to the Field, in Attack Mode. I then place three cards Face Down; Turn End. Your Move!"

"My Move!" Ryuzaki shouts drawing out his card, he searching through his hand, then he takes two cards out and starts to places them on his duel disk while saying, "I Summon Wish Dragon, in Defence Mode and place one card Face Down."

Kaiba glances over to Yuugi, both thinking the same thing. 'Why such a weak monster when he knew what they were up against.'

"Turn End. Your Move!" Ryuzaki shouts at Kaiba, by the sweat on his brow and the enraged look Haga was looking at him, this was not what they had hoped.

"My Move!" Kaiba calls out as he drew his card, he gave a quick glance at the one he drawn and frowns, "I Summon my Grappler in Attack Mode! And place three cards Face Down. Turn End. Your Move."

Haga glares at Kaiba for a moment, now that everyone had taken their first turns they were allowed to attack, however, those face-down cards bothered him greatly. Yuugi was known to power up his monsters with Magic Cards, but he was also good at laying thought out traps. The fact that he places three cards down on his first turn worried him.

"My Move!" Haga snaps as he draws his card, he gazes thought them and frowns it was not looking good for him already, he had weak monster and magic and effect cards that was no used to him at the moment, "I Summon Gokibore is Defence Mode. Turn End. Your Move."

Yuugi could see the sweat forming, his old rivals seemed to have lost their cool over the years but then again he had been a long time since Haga had won anything mayor and that new and stronger Duellist appearing each and every year it would be unlikely for him to even get back his game.

"My Move!" Yuugi shouts drawing his card, he raised his eyes at this card. The looked over to Kaiba a question in his eyes.

"Play the darn card. Everything you do I can follow up with!" Kaiba snaps as he glares, "Just hurry up, I have better things to do that to deal with a couple of cheaters."

There was a gasp in the group and suddenly everyone was staring at Haga and Ryuzaki; the pair seemed to cower down under the stare.

"Okay. With this card, I'm sure we're ending it fast!" Yuugi said with a laugh, he had to feel sorry for his challengers though, "I Summon my Lord Of Dragon in Attack Mode! And now I activate Kaiba's Face Down card; The Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

"Oh. Hell. Yeah." Kaiba hisses out as he clicks his duel disk allowing the order to be given. The Flute of Summoning Dragon was revealed and it flashed and appeared into Lord Of Dragon's hands.

Haga and Ryuzaki both looked like they were about to be sick.

"Lord Of Dragon and The Flute of Summoning Dragon allows Kaiba and me to Summon two Dragon from our hands." Yuugi shouts as he draws out a card that he really wanted Kaiba to explain why it was in his deck, " Now! I Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! In Attack Mode!"

"I also Summon my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba screams looking overly excited as the large monsters appeared in front of him, "In Attack Mode!"

"But that is not all!" Yuugi cries out as he held his hand in front of him turning their attention to another face-down card, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse all three Blue Eyes into one!"

"NOW COME FORE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Both Yuugi Kaiba shouts in union; Kaiba had already pulled the card from his Extra Deck and slapped it down onto his duel disk. With an enormous burst of colours and light the three-headed dragon appears.

"And because this dragon was not Summoned through sacrifices-" Kaiba starts as he turns to Yuugi with a glint in his eyes.

"-we can attack right away!" Yuugi says with a smile a he nods his head.

"BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! ATTACK BOTH THEIR MONSTERS!" Yuugi and Kaiba shout together with one voice, the three heads rolled up and spat out a powerfully attack. Both monsters on their side of the field were wiped out.

"And with that Turn End." Yuugi says as he settles down, Kaiba was the other hand still had a smirk on his face, meaning he was jumping up and down with joy on the inside. "Your Move Ryuzaki."

"My Move." Ryuzaki chocks out bravely as he slowly takes a card, he frowns at it and shakes his head. "Turn End. Your Move."

"WHAT!?" Haga screams as he turns to his partner, "That's it! That's it!"

"There's nothing I can put into play!" Ryuzaki shouts back, "My Face Down cards were preparing for something else!"

"You useless-" Haga starts but was cut off by Kaiba.

"My Move." Kaiba growls out as his smirk, he drew a card and was holding it up. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Attack their Life Points directly."

The Dragon once again threw back its head and starts its attack.

"Not so fast!" Haga shouts as he quickly clicks his duel disk, "I activate Mirror Force!" A glow formed and a mirror-like wall appeared in front of Haga.

"Oi! What about me!?" Ryuzaki shouts aloud, knowing his Life Points could still be hit if his partner did not push one simple button.

"Oh shut it!" Haga cries out with a laugh as he holds out his arms waiting for the attack.

"I activate Dust Tornado!" Yuugi's voice rang out, his card removed Mirror Force from play right in time for Blue Eyed monster's attack both challengers. Both opponents Life Points when down in zero and Haga was still standing with his arms stretched blinking in shock.

"And that is how you win a duel dragon power style." Kaiba says as he smirks, he strolls over to the pair and stood before them, "Next time you choose a partner, made sure your decks are completely in tune with each others. And another thing-"

Yuugi walks away not wanting to have Kaiba's rant, which was common for him after besting someone as quickly as they did them.

"Oi! Heba!" Jonouchi cries out as he comes closer, "What the hell man?! I thought you didn't have any friends! And you're friends with Kaiba!"

Yuugi blinks slowly at him, thinking over with the blonde had just said. Just behind Jonouchi, he noticed Atem and Yami standing there listening to them.

"Friends? With Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asks as if not understanding, "I am friends with Kaiba-kun?!"

"Well, what do you call it?" Jonouchi snaps out looking both disgusted and angry.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi cries out happily, he turns and waves, "Are we friends?!"

"In your dreams." Kaiba shouts out in outrage, he marched over leaving the beaten pair in his dust, "You and I are not friends! Where the hell did you get that ridiculous idea from!" he turns and see Jonouchi standing there, "Forget it, I think I know now."

"What's that meant to mean!" Jonouchi shouts out coming up in Kaiba's face.

"You are a moron," Kaiba said dully as he turns with a sigh, the look on his face told of boredom, "So don't hang out with M- with Hikari, got that. I don't want his game to drop before I can beat him."

"Kaiba-kun," Yuugi cries out as he notices the other leaving, "I want to ask you something!"

"What?" Kaiba growls out, he turns to face Yuugi fully "Can't you see I busy right now, I have a business to run. And so do you, what are you doing playing on the first day anyway. You should be playing only when you need to get through, otherwise, all you be doing the next couple of days in playing no named duellist. Now that people know you're my partner for the doubles, you better not shame me up-"

Yuugi stood there nodding his head to his classmate, he had grown used to these long-winded rants or speeches. Nearby he could see Jonouchi backing away slightly, Atem had a raised eyebrow and Yami's mouth was slightly parted, Mai who he just noticed there was shaking her head while holding her hand on her forehead, 'Must be the first time they saw Kaiba-kun go off on one.' Yuugi thinks as he focuses back on the taller.

"-meet you there, no wait. I will have someone pick you up, we can talk about the deck then." Kaiba finishes as he stares at him, "Got that?"

"Yes. I understand I'll see you then Kaiba-kun." Yuugi said as he waves a little, Kaiba turns and wanders away.

"What was that?" Jonouchi was the first to say when Kaiba was out of sight, "Who was that?!"

"That was Kaiba-kun." Yuugi says with a shy laugh, all confidence from before was gone, "Have you never seen him like that?"

"No..." Jonouchi mutters and then blinks a Yuugi, "But who are you? Why are you Kaiba's partner? What does he mean business? And deck?! How do you know Kaiba?"

"I am Hikari Heba," Yuugi answers smiling bright, "Kaiba chosen me to be his partner during the doubles. I own my own Game Shop business which is expanding this year. The deck is the one I just used, it is not mine, I have not seen all of the cards yet. And Kaiba-kun and I care for classmates."

"Huh?" Jonouchi asks as he blinks, "Wait. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Yuugi says as he turns and starts walking he motions Jonouchi to do the same.

"Eighteen! I thought you was at least fifteen or sixteen." Jonouchi breaths out taking a closer look at him.

"Thanks, I am used to people thinking I was ten or something," Yuugi said with a laugh, "But I have just had a grown spell not long ago and still growing!"

"Can I ask a question?" Yami said coming to walk next to Yuugi, "Why did you start talking about our decks during breakfast?"

"Huh? What else could I have talked about?" Yuugi says clearly confused by what he was saying.

"How about the things you are talking about now," Atem answers as he came upon Yuugi's other side, knocking Jonouchi out the way.

"I don't know how to begin... I don't talk to many people other than business or games," Yuugi explains the best he could, "So I thought to ask about what we all have in common. Duel Monsters."

"What do you think Pharaoh." Yami says with a smirk as the other frowns at his nickname, "Think you want this guy as a friend?"

"Sure why not?" Atem replies turning his head away from them both.

"I don't understand what happening," Yuugi admits as he walks alongside the other two, Jonouchi mumbling darkly behind, "But as long as we're friends."

"By the way," Jonouchi says from behind, he stops causing the three to stop also, "Why are you so chummy?" He points to both Atem and Yami, "I thought you two did not know each well. What gives?"

"Atem and I are partners for the doubles." Yami answers, he smirks as a gasp fills the air around him and everyone brings out their phones and begins clicking the buttons rapidity updating the news on the second strongest duellist along with the one who came second the year before.

"Really?" Yuugi asks with a smile at Atem, he was no longer nervous around him,"Good for you, Akhenamkhanen-san." he smiles at the tanned teen, he hears Jonouchi shouting out about that name again, "Sennen-san and you are great duellists, you two will go well together."

"Thank you." Atem answers looking pleased about something, he glances over to Yami, "Yami was my first real friend. Though we talked about five times in real life, we chat a lot over the net since the last couple of years."

"That's great, wished I had a friend like Sennen-san." Yuugi said as he turns to the paler teen, who was staring at him, "You are a good person."

"Not that good." Yami says with a snort, "Most people think me to be evil." A strange smile appears over Yuugi's lips when he said this, causing Yami to raise a brow in question. "What?" he asks, Yuugi shakes his head and forces another kinder smile on.

"Nothing, just thinking about something I read," Yuugi said turning his head away, suddenly going red again.

"Want to talk about it, Hikari?" Yami asks amused at Yuugi manner.

"No... no that's fine." Yuugi says as he turns redder still, "Any way you properly want to talk with Akhenamkhanen-san about your double-deck," he walks a little forward, "I'll see you all at dinner tonight?"

"Sure see you at the same table, bye Hikari." Yami said with a firm nod, with that said he moves away.

"Heba. See you then." Atem said then went walking after Yami.

"Bye Heba," Jonouchi says he points towards an angry looking woman, "That's my partner for the doubles, I got to go talk with her. See you at dinner!"

"Haha! Bye Jonouchi-kun, hope all goes well with Mai-san and you." Yuugi said and gave her a little wave, which she frowned at.

Yuugi was left standing on his own in the middle of the grand ball room, he could see people moving around him, knowing that these ones wanted a duel. Suddenly he remembered something when he Duellist wins they can take the challenger's card, any card from their deck.

'Guess Kaiba-kun thought their cards were not worth taking...' Yuugi thinks knowing that he was right. Glancing around at the many many people that were partaking in this year's tournament, Yuugi realizes something. 'If I win over forty duels then I can build a whole new deck!'

Yuugi smiles at the thought of building a deck from his winnings, he never thought of that before. Of course, was highly unlikely for a person to win forty times in a row; during the first round a Duellist had to win by getting twenty-star points, it gets recorded on their duel disks, they can play as many times as they like but if they lose all their points they were out.

It was a lot better than Star Chips and Locator Cards, which could easily been stolen.

Yuugi smiles shapely, with narrow eyes he gazes over the many Duellists looking his way. He licked his lips in excitement as he moves forwards, wanting a new challenge, his gamer's blood was roaring in his veins.

Grinning boldly he notices his new opponent edging towards him. Holding up his duel disk as a form of a fight, the duellist smirks and comes forward. Moving towards each other they take the other's cards and sign themselves in.

Oddly enough the moment Yuugi took for himself his starting hand, his thought went back to Atem and Yami. He had not read stories about them, however; 'I bet there is going to be a lot by the end of this tournament.'

"Let's Duel!" Yuugi and his opponent cry out; the system chose at random who went first and it was Yuugi. "My Move!" He calls over with his confident voice, he drew his card and carefully studied the ones in his hand.

'Is it strange that I want to see a Yami and Atem story?' Yuugi thinks as he takes two cards up and starts placing them, "I Summon my Giant Soldier Of Stone in Defence Mode! And place one card Face Down. Turn End. Your Move!"


End file.
